dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Rota
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Appearance Dr. Rota has red skin, with a large snout and tusks protruding out of his face, similar to a warthog. He has a small pair of glasses, and a black shark fin on his head. He wears a black robe, fastened at the waist with a white belt. Personality Rota seems quite confident in his ability as a fighter, as he challenges Piccolo and Gohan while acknowledging that they are great fighters. This also shows that he can be complementary to his opponents. Rota is very proud of his unique ability, boasting about it before trying to fight his opponents. He seems to like to hear himself talk, given that he has a habit of boasting about his ability before actually trying to fight. This, however, proves to be a weakness for him, as it allows fighters to attack him while he is still boasting about his special ability. In spite of his title as a doctor, he can be rather foolish at times, making his speech to Gohan and Piccolo while standing atop a mountain, making him an easy target for other fighters, and later, attacking Prum while he is fighting Goku and Vegeta and making the same speech, leaving him open for them to attack him. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga At some point before the Tournament of Power, he was selected by either Champa, Vados, or another member of Team Universe 6 to be a member of Team Universe 6 and to participate in the Tournament of Power, to which he accepted. He, along with the rest of his team, is seen at the stadium in the Null Realm, and he prepares to fight, as the tournament begins. thumb|Dr. Rota and Prum are hit by Vegeta's Galick Gun. Dr. Rota is then seen confronting Gohan and Piccolo where he introduces himself and begins to explain why he's called a "Doctor". Before he can reveal his ability, Rota is hit by a beam from Harmira that was reflected by Prum and is knocked out. Once Hermila is defeated by Tien Shinhan, Rota returns and starts to fight Prum. He once again attempts to reveal his ability but is interrupted by Vegeta who quickly defeats and knocks out both Prum and Rota at the same time. After Saonel and Pirina are defeated, Dr. Rota is erased alongside all of Universe 6. In the manga, Dr. Rota is not seen on the fighting stage at all except at the very start of the Tournament. Shortly after Krillin is eliminated, he is seen teleporting to the bench. Champa is angered that he did not use any of his spells and he simply replied he did not have time to. Dr. Rota is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Anime and Manga While he did want to show his ability twice, he was interrupted both times. He was taken out with one hit by Harmira's Sniper Shots but was able to recover within a short period and was not physically nor majorly damaged. He was strong enough to hold Prum still, but he was easily knocked out of the arena by Vegeta's Galick Gun. In the manga, it's stated Dr. Rota is a magic user but was knocked off the stage before he could cast any spells. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Rota has a power unique to a doctor. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Special ability' - In the anime, Dr. Rota possessed a special ability which showed why he was referred to as "doctor", but he was never able to display the ability. *'Magic' - In the manga, Dr. Rota is revealed to able to use magic, but he was never able to display the ability. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masami Kikuchi *Funimation dub: Richard Steven Horvitz '''(credited as '''Rico Bonet) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Leonardo Camillo **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Francisco Colmenero *Italian dub: Stefano Albertini *Hungarian dud: Bálint László *Polish dub: Jarosław Domin Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Dr. Rota vs. Piccolo and Gohan (anime only) *Dr. Rota vs. Harmira and Prum (anime only) *Dr. Rota vs. Prum (anime only) *Dr. Rota and Prum vs. Vegeta (anime only) Trivia *Dr. Rota is the only member of Team Universe 6 who wasn't able to show his power in the tournament before he got easily defeated by Vegeta. *In the manga, Dr. Rota is used as a gag against Champa as he is eliminated right after Champa makes fun of Beerus for Krillin being eliminated. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Doctors Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Characters who have been Erased